Obscene Procession
"Obscene Procession" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on the 1987 home demo cassette collection Jules Verne's Sketchbook, then a second demo appeared on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 2 in 2002. Quotes Andy: “We still might do this one properly one day. Meant to sound like a Broadway tickertape parade, Mickey Rooney out in front. The lyrics were to be sung by an old animal to a young one. This was an early SKYLARKING number.” Andy: “Brought up for Skylarking (no, I can't hear it fitting either!). I would have liked to have done this in a real Broadway, tickertape parade style. Lots of baton twirling majorettes, huge inflatables, no, big animals, not the majorettes' breasts. With the whole mess led by Mickey Rooney. Or, Norman Wisdom for our British listeners. Advice from an older animal to a younger one. Beware of humans, especially when they're hungry.” Lyrics Jules Verne's Sketchbook version ''Can't you see 'em, in obscene procession? ''Clad in fox fur or khaki, they're violent and insane ''Pink and wobbling with all their possessions ''They live on junk food and TV and booze ''And bottles of pain relief pills and oh... ''Don't you love them? ''They make life hell here ''And think there's heaven above 'em ''Can't you hear 'em in obscene procession? ''It's called talking, it's how they betray their closest friends ''Cough and wheezing, they dribble pretension, ''Slimy tongues tell the truth which they love to bash and bend ''Can't you smell 'em in obscene procession? ''Stink of bacon, defoliant, fear and small cigars ''Whiffs of semen, adulterous confessions, ''Mixed with money and those little air fresheners ''Hung in their cars and wardrobes and oh... ''Don't you hate ''So full of hot air ''They need their warfare ''To deflate 'em ''Animals beware ''Knives and forks that glare ''Never trust those caring humans ''Being the worst ''Especially when they're hungry ''Animals beware ''Knives and forks so bare ''Never trust those staring humans ''Being the worst ''Especially when they're hungry ''They make each other hungry ''There's no need to be hungry ''Not today ''Can't you see 'em, in obscene procession? ''Fat and pompous, they crush their only children to the floor ''Aren't you glad that I told you about them? ''Aren't you glad you never evolved up any more? Fuzzy Warbles version ''Can't you see 'em, in obscene procession? ''Clad in fox fur or khaki, they're violent and insane ''Pink and wobbling with all their possessions ''Full of junk food and TV and booze ''and bottles of pain relief pills and oh... ''Don't you love them? ''They make life hell here ''and pray there's heaven above 'em ''Can't you smell 'em in obscene procession? ''Stink of bacon, defoliant, fear and small cigars ''Whiffs of semen and adulterous confession ''mixed with money and those little air fresheners ''hung in their cars and wardrobes and oh... ''Don't you hate ''So full of hot air ''They need some warfare ''to deflate 'em ''Animals beware ''knives and forks that glare ''Never trust those caring humans ''Being the worst ''especially when they're hungry ''They make each other hungry ''There's no need to be hungry ''Not today ''Can't you hear 'em in obscene procession? ''It's called talking ''It's how they betray their friends and more ''Aren't you glad that you found out about them? ''Aren't you glad that you never evolved up any more? Category:Andy Partridge discography